


Pacing

by timahina



Series: Arc-V Rare Pair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Reiji was always interested in the new talent.





	Pacing

It started off like a tall, dark streak of light - that’s how Reiji could describe it. Like many, he was enthralled with Action Duels. The synergy of the duelists and their monsters, how perfectly in sync they must’ve been. The fine tuning of acrobats and skills, the endurance and capability required along with strategy and charisma to not only win the duel but to captivate a crowd. One duelist was nothing short of a genius in that sense – Sakaki Zarc.

Death-defying movements and jumps on his dragons, how he evoked strong reactions from the crowd. It was something to be admired. Reiji never found it difficult to recognize and admire talent when he saw it. Never so shy about complimenting it either when the chance arose.

An LDS sponsorship was the chance.

_“Zarc! Zarc! Zarc!”_

What an ego, Reiji thought as he watched Zarc wave to the crowd – bowing and blowing kisses every so often. Another flawless match, never a boring duel when his matches were up. Of course, that was an entertainer after all. This match decided it for him, he wanted Sakaki Zarc. Leo Corporation strived for nothing less than perfection and for a duelist to enthrall and captivate as well as he had… Reiji couldn’t help himself.

A meet up in person.

Reiji became on his guard as he went away from leaning to the wall, watching Zarc come from the stage to the dark corridor. The man stopped suddenly, his gold eyes staring into Reiji’s.

“Oh please, no pictures. I’m barely up for autographs right now.” Zarc waved his hands, a prideful smile gracing his face. Reiji nearly snorted – had he looked like a fan? Well, dressed so casually and awaiting backstage… he supposed it wasn’t impossible to reach that conclusion.

“Maybe later.”

“Eh?” That surprised him, to say the least. “Then why are you here? Whatcha want?”

“I’m Akaba Reiji.” His experience was still the same, surprised – confused, unchanged. Not even a flinch at his name. It was… an experience. A new experience. He wasn’t sure if he liked this or not – how little of a reaction he could get. But it was new. “And I want you for LDS.”

A silence grew between them as Zarc turned, placing his hands on his hips and strumming his fingers along his waistline. The prideful, cocky smile had yet to fade. His stance radiated confidence. A natural sort of charisma. He thought such things would wear off once he stepped away from the arena – a different face when there wasn’t an audience to please. “Oh? And why should I sell myself so short?”

How dramatic.

“So short? You’d be hard-pressed to find a _better_ sponsor.” He was a stubborn one. That was fine. He dealt with stubborn ones before. Though most in the pro-circuit ordinarily killed for such a chance to be within the LDS circle.

Zarc stared at the young man, trying to think of what _the_ Akaba Reiji would do to convince him. The moment he introduced himself, Zarc realized exactly how far up the corporate ladder had descended to see him.

It was an… interesting situation. “Akaba… _Reiji_.” A sly smile. He liked his name, how it felt on his tongue. “From what I remember, you’re the antisocial poster child of LDS.”

Reiji tightened his jaw – this was purposeful. Zarc was trying to get a rise out of him. He was not the first person to mock him in such a manner and he had heard worse, especially to his face.  If that was the best he could do, this wouldn’t take long. Reiji stood his ground, determination clear on his face.

“… stubborn too, eh?”

“Incredibly.” Reiji replied, enjoying how Zarc pursed his lips. He must’ve not enjoyed his reaction.

Zarc stepped closer, now toe to toe with him. If there was something Reiji did not enjoy, it was this type of closeness… why couldn’t he back up? Reiji took a step back, only for Zarc to take that step as well. It was like a lightbulb had flashed in his mind. The antisocial brat liked his space. And there he was… intruding upon it. Zarc could only wonder how much it would take to have a reaction on that immaculate, stoic face.

He could only imagine the kind of expression he’d make.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Reiji didn’t like that conniving, sneaky tone – as though he were planning something sinister.

Zarc walked past him, brushing his shoulder harshly against him. It would… be a bit ridiculous, demeaning even if Reiji were to chase after him. No, instead he could simply pester him in every match. He could persist.

He turned, watching Zarc walk away and waving his hand at him. He’d have another chance for certain.

Just until the next match.


End file.
